


Flight

by NeoCortex



Series: Writer's Block Word Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amadeus Bauer-Heimdallson, As his last name suggests his father would be Heimdall., He is one of My Marvel OCs.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bauer and flying doesn't mix...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a Crossover Fusion type deal. On Tumblr I run a multitude of RP blogs and my muses will feature in each and everyone of these stories.  
> These are word promt challenges that help me to keep writer's block at bay. Friends have picked a word or words and one of two of my muses and I must write a short piece using those characters and words.  
> So here is the first one.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> NeoCortex~

**Bauer instantly regretted this decision the moment the flight took off.**

**If there was anything other than peas that he didn't like, it was flying.**

**And he still wasn't sure how his partner had talked him into this...**


End file.
